I Hate This Part
by Gamer300
Summary: It was nighttime and the dark figure checked to see if everyone was asleep at the neighbor’s house. After it saw that everyone was asleep, it busted in the door. There was screaming and gunshots was heard throughout the night.
1. The Newbies

I Hate This Part A fanfic by ChiChi007Chapter 1- The Newbies

"Vector! Did you see it," Charmy said excitedly flying down the stairs. "See what," the crocodile asked. "THE NEWBIES," he yelled so loud that Vector fell out of the couch. "Oh," Vector mumbled. 'Great, that's all we need, more people,' Espio thought to himself. "C'mon! Hurry or else we're gonna be late," the over-excited bee cried. "Alright, alright, put a sock in it," Vector grumbled. "What's that?"

"Nevermind."

"See? Look over there," Charmy pointed to two hedgehogs and a chipmunk walking back and forth unpacking the pick-up truck. One of the hedgehogs, a black and pink one, stopped to look at them. The others did the same. The green and black one put down the box and waved. Charmy waved back excitedly. "Good lord," Espio grumbled. "Can I help you," the black and pink one asked. Vector was prepared to make an excuse until Espio stopped him.

"Hi, um, we're your neighbors from next door and-"

"You want to introduce yourself."

Espio was staggered.

"Yeah, my name's Espio, the crocodile's Vector, and the over-excited bee is Charmy."

"I'm Nova, the green one is Lucky, and the chipmunk is Amber. Nice to meet you Espy."

"Nice to meet you too."


	2. enter title here

Chapter 2- The Unlikely One

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a VERY long time since I posted the story. As you can see, I changed my pen name after finding out what chichi means! Now on with the story.

After they finished helping the 'newbies', they retreated back to the shack. (or whatever they call it, GAWD why do you readers have to be so difficult! -_-)

"Hey Espy! You looked pretty staggered there. Are you OK," Vector asked.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Then why are you so upset," Charmy piped in.

"She called me 'Espy'," Espio snorted.

"Aww c'mon! It's not even that serious!"

"I hate being called 'Espy'."

"Ugh," Charmy complained as he went to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gamer300: **So this chapter was kinda short…..what do you think about it Nova?

**Nova:** Meh, I don't know. Where are we anyways?

**Gamer300: **It's for you to find out….MUAHAHAHAHA!

_DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN!_


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so after getting critiqued really bad by Lord Kevin, it inspired me to do better. So here's Chapter 3.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nova sat on her bed and stared out the window. It was twilight, her favorite part of the day. She always loved the colors, a beautiful purple, red and orange with a stripe of pink. She got up and took out her paint kit from her black drawer, taking a glimpse at the colors on the palette. She sat it down on top, and went to Lucky's room, which was across from her door. She banged really hard like she always did.

"What is it," Lucky groaned from the other side of the door.

"I need to use your T-Shirt," Nova hissed.

"What for," he argued.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN DOOR," she scolded.

She could hear Lucky's footsteps as he approached the door. He opened it slightly.

"What do you want," Lucky asked again.

"I JUST TOLD YOU WHAT I WANTED," she snapped.

"Fine, but you have to say please," he taunted.

"I hate you," she muttered.

_** XOXO**_

"Someone moved," a familiar voice said as he saw a person removing the 'for sale' sign.

"Shadow, why would it matter if someone moved," Rouge questioned.

The suddenly saw a green hedgehog hurled from the roof of the house.

"NOVA! NOW WE GOTTA FIX THE ROOF," they both heard a high-pitched voice squealed.

The green hedgehog suddenly landed right in front of them. He groaned in agony as Shadow and Rouge walked up to him. He looked up, and then gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are you OK," Rouge plainly asked.

"Boooobiieeesss," Lucky slurred.

"_No wonder he got hurled from the roof_," Rouge thought.

"What's your name," Shadow demanded.

"Oh me? My name's Lucky," Lucky piped.

"Well you weren't so lucky today," Rouge joked.

"Until now," he grinned.

_** XOXO**_

From around the corner, a figure spied on the new neighbors.

"Target found," a robotic voice slurred.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Gamer300:**_ Ooohhhh what do you think is gonna happen next? Don't forget to R&R!

_**Nova:**_ I bet I know ;)

_**Gamer300:**_ Shhhhh! Don't tell them!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gamer300:**_ So I noticed I didn't do the disclaimer, so I'll do it now (even though you know who I own and who I don't own.) Nova would you like to do the honors?

_**Lucky: **_NO! I WANNA DO IT!

_**Gamer300:**_ O_o Where he come from?

_**Lucky: **_Up your butt and around the-

_**Gamer300: **_Okay! You can do the disclaimer!

_**Lucky:**_ Yay! Gamer300-

_**Gamer300:**_ The awesome Gamer300

_**Lucky:**_ The awesome Gamer300 does not own SEGA characters except for me, Nova, and the stupid screaming chipmunk.

_**Amber:**_ Hey!

Now on with the story.

"Excuse me, what's your name," Lucky started to sing, standing up.

"PLEASE do not start singing that song," Shadow pleaded.

"But seriously, what is your name," Lucky asked.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog," he said with a dark voice.

"My name is Rouge," Rouge introduced herself.

"Well, nice to meet you two," Lucky gestured for a handshake.

"Sorry, I don't shake hands," Shadow said rudely.

"Umm, OK," Lucky replied. "I shall be going now."

"OK, see ya," Rouge waved.

"Bye," Lucky waved back while going back to the house.

After he was out of earshot, they turned back to the house.

"Weirdo," Shadow muttered.

_**XOXO**_

It was nighttime and the dark figure checked to see if everyone was asleep at the neighbor's house. After it saw that everyone was asleep, he busted in the door. There was screaming and gunshots was heard throughout the night.

_**XOXO**_

"_And our top news today, there was a shootout near 15__th__ street. A female hedgehog was kidnapped and a male hedgehog was sent to the hospital with a gunshot to the arm. We are now currently interviewing 8 year old Amber Munk."_

"Hey, isn't that the new neighbors," Vector commented.

Espio opened the curtains and saw a group of reporters and police cars circling the house.

"Yep," he muttered.

Then there was a knock on the door. Vector went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, a large group of reporters crowded the door. A fury of questions was thrown his way as reporters stuck microphones in his face. Cameramen were seen in the background as photographers took pictures.

"HEY! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING," Vector scolded as he slammed the door.

There was another knock at the door.

"Espio, can you get the door," Vector sighed.

Without saying anything, he opened the door and was confronted by a police officer. He was with the same chipmunk that was interviewed on the news.

"Do you mind if she can stay with you until this is all figured out," the police officer asked.

"Sure, no problem," Espio calmly said.

The girl was very nervous, but went along with it.

"Do you remember me," Espio asked.

"Yeah…I'm just very scared. Your name is Espio right," she questioned nervously.

"Yeah, come in," Espio gestured.

She came in with a red duffle bag.

"Looks like we got a mystery to solve," Vector grinned.


End file.
